vanjervalischainfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtwind
Der Nachtwind ist eine irreguläre Kampfeinheit unter dem Banner des Imperiums. Er vereint die einzigartigen Fähigkeiten Machtsensitiver mit der Expertise von im Guerillakampf ausgebildeten Kommandos. Dahinter verbirgt sich jedoch ein weiteres Geheimnis, dass vom Nachtwind eifersüchtig gehütet wird. Die Geschichte des Nachtwinds : „Der Nachtwind, ja... ich weiss noch, wie sie über uns kamen. Gnadenlos und wild, wie Spukgespenster. Schrecklich. Ich will ihnen nie wieder begegnen müssen.“ : : -Republikanischer Flüchtling Wilder Raum, unbekanntes System Als die Kolonialschiffe der inneren Planeten, angestachelt vom nie enden wollenden Forscherdrang der Menschen, in die unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis vorstießen, um das Prometheusfeuer der Zivilisation in den wilden Raum zu bringen, neue Verbündete suchend und lohnende Welten zur Besiedlung erforschend, fanden sie den Planeten Caldua II. Eigentlich ein wenig auffälliges Steppenland, entdeckte man jedoch unter der Oberfläche eine reiche Flora und Fauna. Und was noch wichtiger war: Exotische Ressourcen, wie seltene Kristalle, deren einzigartige Struktur sie zu idealen Komponenten industrieller und militärischer Maschinen machten. Darüber hinaus zogen sie die wenigen Machtnutzer in diesem Teil der Galaxis an, für die die Kristalle, die als Caldua-Kristalle unter diesen bekannt werden sollten, stark in der Macht resonierten. So kam es, das sich ein kleiner Kult unter den Kolonisten bildete, zurückgezogen und auf das Finden und Verarbeiten der Kristalle fokussiert. Kolonisten und Kult lebten nebeneinander in relativem Frieden, da so weit ab von den üblichen Hyperraumrouten der politische Einfluss der Republik ebenso wenig Einfluss auf den Alltag auf Caldua nahm wie der kulturelle Einfluss des Kults, da er zahlenmäßig einfach zu gering vertreten war. Und als würde das nicht reichen, so lag das Caldua-System in einem Sternenhaufen, dessen relative Dichte an Gravitationsfeldern Transmissionen erheblich störte, was zusätzlich zur Isolation der Kolonie sorgte. Zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte der Kolonie, den man heute nur noch als „den letzten Tag“ bezeichnet, geschah jenes schicksalhafte Ereignis, dass die Bewohner für immer verändern sollte. Eine Plünderungsflotte der Vagaari, jener nomadischen Spezies, die die unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis als Eroberer, Piraten und Sklavenjäger durchstreiften, verdunkelte den Himmel über den Kolonialsiedlungen. Landungsschiffe setzten in einem nicht enden wollenden Schwall auf der Oberfläche auf und die Vagaari machten kurzen Prozess mit der spärlich vorhandenen, schnell überrumpelten Sicherheit. In Windeseile wurden die Siedlungen erobert und ihre Bewohner versklavt. Nur einige wenige, die kurz zuvor – durch die Vision eines der machtempfänglichen Kultmitglieder gewarnt – sich tiefer in die Höhlensysteme zurückgezogen hatten, waren diesem Vorstoß der Vagaari entgangen. Dort harrten sie nun aus, auf Rettung durch die Republik hoffend. Eine Rettung, die niemals kommen sollte. Anscheinend waren die Aliens auf den Kristallabbau der Kolonie aufmerksam geworden und hatten die (un)günstige Lage der Kolonie dazu genutzt, sich selbst daran zu bereichern. So wandelte sich das Kolonialvolk von Caldua von friedlichen Zivilisten, die ihr eigenes, abgeschiedenes Leben führen wollten, zu einem harten, entbehrungsreichen Sklavenvolk in den Arbeitslagern. Die Vagaari, selbst xenophob und grausam, ließen ihre Sklaven bis zur totalen Erschöpfung riesige Minen anlegen, aus denen sie die Kristalle förderten. Kristalle, die von den Vagaari wiederum im unbekannten Raum gehandelt wurden. Doch neben der Besetzung entstand eine militante Subkultur unter den Flüchtlingen, die sich im Laufe der Zeit mit dem Kult vermischten und einen Guerillakrieg begannen. Nachdem alle verzweifelten Hilferufe an die galaktische Republik ungehört zu bleiben schienen, musste man sich mit seinem Schicksal auf eine andere, grimmige Weise arrangieren. Immer öfter wurden die Förderquoten nicht erfüllt, da es zu Sklavenaufständen kam, brachen die Überwachungssysteme der Unterdrücker zusammen oder es wurden Anschläge auf Aufseher verübt, die sogar bis hinauf in die, ständig am Himmel sichtbare Flotte der Vagaari reichten. Und immer wieder wurde ein Wort geflüstert, „Nachtwind“. Der „Nachtwind“ war ein Phänomen in der Wildnis Calduas. Ein nächtlicher Wind, der ohne erfindlichen Grund aufkommen konnte und nur schwer vorherzusagen war. Genauso verhielten sich die Anschläge und Angriffe der Guerillagruppe, die sich der Visionen der Machtnutzer bedienten, um ideale Zeitpunkte für ihre Anschläge zu finden. Für die Vagaari hingegen wirkte dies unvorhersagbar und zufällig. Ein Demoralisierungskrieg, dem unweigerliche, harsche Strafen für jeden vermeintlichen Sympathisanten folgen mussten. War der Nachtwind selbst für die Vagaari nicht aufzufinden (praktisch ein Meisterstück der Planung, der Flexibilität und der Bereitschaft der Widerstandskämpfer, jederzeit ihre Stellung zu ändern und notfalls auch vollkommen autark zu operieren), so musste die versklavte Bevölkerung leiden. Und sie litt. Exemplarische Hinrichtungen fanden zu Hauf statt, die Zwangsarbeiterschaft immer weiter ausdünnend. Die vermeintliche Erlösung für die Kolonisten erschien schließlich in Form einer Expeditionsstreitmacht der Imperialen Flotte, die die Grenzen des Sith-Imperiums zu erweitern trachtete und dabei auf die Caldua-Kristalle gestoßen war, eben jenen Kristallen die die Vagaari handelten. Das Imperium wollte die Zwischenhändler ausschalten und direkt an der Quelle dieser Ressource sitzen. Die Sternenzerstörer machten kurzen Prozess mit den kleineren und wendigeren Schiffen der Vagaari, wenig Rücksicht nehmend auf die Kolonisten, die von den Unterdrückern als lebendige Schutzschilde benutzt wurden. So wurde glorreich wie blutig, bitterlich und ohne Zutun seiner eigentlichen Bewohner, der Planet Caldua II in das Imperium eingegliedert. Weniger glorreich, genauso blutig war jedoch die Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Nachtwind. Jene Widerstandskämpfer sahen im Imperium nur einen weiteren Besatzer, der zwar nicht unwillkommen war als Befreier von den Vagaari, sich jedoch schnell als ebenso unterdrückerisch und rücksichtslos zeigte. Gegen die geballte Macht des Imperiums würden sie jedoch nicht lange durchhalten, insbesondere nicht gegen die Sith, die mit der Expeditionsstreitmacht gekommen waren und sich in der Lage sahen, die Visionen mit ihrer eigenen, machtbegabten Intuition zu kontern. Schlussendlich blieb dem Nachtwind nur eines zu tun. Sich abermals, nach dem letzten Tag an eine veränderte Situation anzupassen und sich mit dem Imperium zu arrangieren. Der Nachtwind begann, ihre Einsichten in unkonventionelle Kriegsführung dem Imperium zur Verfügung zu stellen, die Mischung aus machtgestützter Aufklärung und gezieltem Terror, dessen psychologische Wirkung und einzigartige Techniken auch vielen Sith als nützlich auffiel. Den Machtnutzern des Widerstands blieb dabei eine noch grimmigere Wahl. Ihre eigenen Traditionen aufgeben und sich den Lehren der Sith unterordnen oder ihre Geheimnisse ihnen gewaltsam entrissen zu sehen.Widerwillig entschlossen sie sich, ihre Fähigkeiten dem Orden zur Verfügung zu stellen und als Lehrer für die einzigartigen Techniken zu dienen, die sie sich im Laufe der langen Unterdrückung angeeignet hatten. Und so ging der ehemalige Widerstand Calduas – der Nachtwind – als Teil der Streitmächte im Imperium auf. Dabei bestand er gleichermaßen aus Machtnutzern, wie aus Guerillakampfexperten, die neben ihrer militanten Natur vor allem eines verbindet: Der Hass auf die Republik, sei es als „der Feind“ oder im Herzen jener Streiter, die aus direkter Linie von den ursprünglichen Mitgliedern des Nachtwindes abstammen, als jener politischer Moloch, der ihre Vorfahren dereinst so kläglich im Stich gelassen hat. Und mit diesem eifrigen Zorn in ihren Leibern fällt der Nachtwind über die Feinde des Imperiums her, den Ruf jenes unberechenbaren Phänomens weit über die Grenzen des Caldua-Systems hinaus bekannt machend. Caldua II selbst blieb als eine verwüstete, ausgehöhlte Hülle zurück, seiner Lebenskraft beraubt und ein schmutzig-graues Mahnmal der ehemaligen Unterdrückung, scheinbar unbewohnt und leblos, bis auf das Heulen des nächtlichen Windes in der Wildnis und durch die verlassenen Höhlen, die einst Unterschlupf und Raum für die geheimen Lehren des Widerstands boten. Ruhm dem Imperium, Rache für Caldua! OOC-Teil Wir bieten unter anderem: - eine familiäre Gemeinschaft - eine Schar von Onlinemitgliedern in den Nachmittags- und Abendstunden - Solidarität und Zugehörigkeitsgefühl - viel schönes RP mit aufregenden Events - Teilnahme an den entsprechenden möglichen PvE-Raids - aktive Teilnahme am PvP Content - eigener TS3 Server - als Online Community auch vertreten im Spiel Age of Conan - Server Asgard - Gilde: Nachtwind - regelmäßige RealLife-Treffen Wir erwarten aber: - einen Charakternamen, der gutem RP gerecht werden kann - RP-Kenntnisse (neu gewonnen oder alt geschult ;-)) - aktives Spielerdasein (nicht so und so viele Std. in der Woche, aber schon einen aktiven Account incl. der Nutzung des selbigen) - Einsatzbereitschaft im Sinne der Gilde (Ressourcen farmen, Gildenmitglieder unterstützen etc. - nach eigenem Ermessen) - Gemeinschaftssinn und Loyalität - Akzeptanz und Solidarität - und dass ihr das 18te Lebensjahr erreicht habt. Kategorie:Gilden Kategorie:Imperium